


Принцево

by Greenmusik



Category: The Prince Commands - Andre Norton
Genre: Incest, M/M, Missing Scene, Teaching
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>принц Микаэль Карл учится любви и жизни, попутно пытаясь найти своё место при королевском дворе Морвании.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Принцево

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Prince's Own](https://archiveofourown.org/works/66989) by [Quasar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quasar/pseuds/Quasar). 



> Каждая отдельная сцена начинается с прямой цитаты из книги, так что канон лучше бы знать

_Американец привлекал его, но при этом было странное ощущение..._

 

Микаэль Карл лежал в постели на тёплой перине в Королевской гостинице, следя за искрами угасающего пламени. Совсем недавно он был полностью измотан, сейчас мысли его мчались, а тело, несмотря на боль, было готово действовать. Одна из частей тела уж точно не собиралась отдыхать.

Это началось, когда американец бинтовал ему ноги — из всех ощущений особо запомнились уверенные пальцы, которые держали его так крепко, как никто никогда не держал. Полковник дотрагивался до него лишь когда наказывал, остальные касались только давая наставления, но разве кто-нибудь трогал Микаэля Карла, чтобы позаботиться о нём? Никто, после медсестры, которую отослали, когда ему было пять или шесть, — подумал он.

Но Эриксон бережно держал его ноги, отгоняя боль, а затем без колебаний принялся раздевать. К счастью, Крест Святого Себастьяна отвлёк его, пока Микаэль Карл выползал из мокрых штанов и натягивал одолженные пижамные, так что ничего смущающего не случилось. Но ему всё ещё была нужна помощь с пижамной курткой, и тёплые пальцы Эриксона, задевающие его плечи, способствовали усилению чувства, пробудившегося, когда тот держал его ноги.

Обычные резкие лекции о жизни от Полковника не содержали в себе информации о подобном, но Эванс, грум, поделился более практичными знаниями. Для мальчишеского тела было нормальным неожиданно реагировать даже на то, что, вроде бы, не должно вызывать подобной реакции, а то и вообще, просто так. Для Микаэля Карла эти объяснения запоздали на пару лет — обычно такое ощущение появлялось, если думать о чём-то возбуждающем. Он подумал, что, возможно, прикосновения чужих рук были тем, что и должно возбуждать. Но... _мужских_ рук?

Как-то он читал книгу, в которой лишь упоминалось, что мужчины могут делать такое друг с другом, и полковник посадил его под арест на месяц, едва увидел, что он читает. Но там были слишком обрывочные сведения — ничего полезного — и он никогда не чувствовал, будто принадлежит к той категории мужчин, над которыми смеялись и которых высмеивали персонажи в книге. Но, видимо, принадлежал, раз несколько прикосновений красавца заставили его чувствовать себя так, будто он никогда больше не сможет расслабиться.

Наконец он сдался и порылся в тумбочке в поисках платка. Не хотелось бы ещё и запачкать заёмную пижаму. Он подумал, что Эриксон носил эту пижаму, и его рука нетерпеливо задрожала, когда он потянулся под одеяло.

* * *

_— Полагаю, вы ожидали, что я буду возмущаться из-за того, что Ян считает меня достаточно юным, чтобы наслаждаться молоком, но я и впрямь наслаждаюсь._

 

Ян принёс поднос для Микаэля Карла и передал ему строгий наказ оставаться в постели. Через несколько минут Ян снова появился, чтобы сервировать вторую порцию на столе с другой стороны комнаты. Эриксон разошёлся с Яном в дверях и перед тем, как сесть за стол, поинтересовался, как чувствуют себя ноги Микаэля Карла. 

Американец усмехнулся и приподнял небольшую вазу, приютившуюся между тарелками.  
— Кажется, Ян спас твой цветок. Я думал, ты его выбросил.

Микаэль Карл уставился на свою порцию запечённой утки.  
— Я собирался, но кажется, просто сунул его в карман пальто.

Эриксон понюхал бутон.  
— Прекрасный цветок. Зачем выкидывать?

Микаэль Карл пожал плечами.

— Он заставляет вас чувствовать себя некомфортно?

— Я никогда... Я действительно не знаю, как вести себя с женщинами. Когда я рос, вокруг меня почти не было женщин. Моя медсестра, пока я был маленьким, и повариха, которую я никогда близко не видел. Ещё недолго — учительница танцев, но ей было лет пятьдесят как минимум.

Эриксон рассмеялся.

— Положительно дряхлая.

— Её лицо было как чернослив. Мне негде было узнать, что делать, если... ну, вы поняли.

— Если ты нравишься симпатичной девушке? Ну, в том случае, когда она просто дарит цветок, можно не делать ничего. Просто ценить это, — Эриксон поднялся, перенёс вазу с другого конца комнаты к кровати. А затем опустил руку Микаэлю Карлу на плечо. — После обеда мы можем немного поработать над расширением твоих знаний.

Микаэль Карл наморщил нос.

— Я читал об этом в книгах. Чему ещё вы хотите меня научить?

— Искусству принимать и выказывать знаки внимания, для начала.

— И что, вы собираетесь доставить сюда симпатичную девушку, чтобы она флиртовала со мной?

Американец снова рассмеялся. 

— Нет надобности. Морванийцы давно нашли способ борьбы с двойными стандартами в отношении полов.

Он вернулся к столу и продолжил есть.

Микаэль Карл с минуту крутил его слова в голове то так, то эдак, но они не становились понятнее.

— Что вы подразумеваете под двойными стандартами?

Эриксон промокнул губы салфеткой.

— Лишь то, что от мужчины ожидают, что у него будет некоторый опыт до заключения брака, в отличие от женщины. Девушки, занимаясь сексом вне брака, рискуют забеременеть или опозориться.

— Так... где же мужчинам набираться опыта в таком случае?

— Точно! Это и есть двойные стандарты. В большинстве культур это приводит к тому, что часть женщин вынуждены становиться опозоренными — то есть, шлюхами.

— Но не в культуре Морвании?

— Как минимум, в горах и здесь, в Рейне, сохранилась старая греческая традиция. Я уверен, ты заметил, что язык Морвании имеет много общего с греческим.

— Эм... Я никогда не учил греческий.

— О, какой стыд. Мы добавим его в список.

— Но о какой традиции вы говорили?

— Лишь о той, что распространена здесь. Если мужчина ищет секса вне брака, он выбирает в партнёры мужчину.

Микаэль Карл почувствовал, как волна жара заливает его лицо, а тарелки на его подносе зазвенели, когда он дёрнул коленом. Он принялся вытирать салфеткой расплескавшееся молоко, пока лихорадочно обдумывал вежливый ответ.

— Но, хм, разве мужчины не отличаются от женщин? В смысле, разве такой опыт действительно поможет?..

— Конечно, отличаются. Но основные принципы те же.

Эриксон внезапно оказался рядом с кроватью, хотя Микаэль Карл не видел, как тот переместился. Присев на край, он поднял стакан с молоком подал его со слегка насмешливой улыбкой.

Микаэль Карл принял стакан, чувствуя его будто через многослойные перчатки, и пил так неуклюже, что несколько капель попали ему на подбородок. Он нащупал отложенную чуть раньше салфетку, но Эриксон уже потянулся к нему, придержал за щёку прохладным пальцем и стёр молочные брызги платком. Потом подхватил поднос с кровати и аккуратно пристроил его на стол, давая Микаэлю Карлу возможность перевести дыхание. Сердце колотилось так, будто он только что свершил ещё один безумный забег, удирая от волчьих людей.

Пару минут спустя, переставив собственную посуду на поднос, американец обернулся.

— Так что думаешь? Хочешь заняться расширением познаний прямо сейчас?

Микаэль Карл моргнул

— Ну... это кажется более интересным, чем книги по истории.

Эриксон медленно улыбнулся, и это был не блестящий оскал, а нечто более личное. Он выставил поднос с тарелками за дверь, закрыл её и запер на задвижку. Когда он снова оказался у кровати, в его тёмных глазах было интригующее возбуждение.

* * *

_Американец медленно с восхищением улыбнулся._

 

Эриксон просматривал почту и пометки, что Микаэль Карл напечатал сверху.

— Что ж, ты довольно быстро разобрался в моей системе. И улучшил её. Не знаю, как я до сих пор справлялся без тебя.

— Я быстро учусь, — Микаэль Карл собрал остатки подливки куском хлеба и с наглой ухмылкой отправил его в рот. — И не только в этом.

— О, так ты достиг большого прогресса в истории и языках?

— М-хмм... Не говоря уже о _других_ упражнениях, что вы показали мне. — Микаэль Карл отставил свой поднос и вытянул письма из рук Американца, положив их на прикроватный столик. — Идите сюда, и давайте поупражняемся вместе.

Со снисходительной усмешкой Эриксон позволил ему затянуть себя на кровать. 

— Думаю, настало время перейти к следующей части.

— И что это? — Микаэль Карл занялся стаскиванием с американца одежды.

— Ну, мы выучили фразы, касания и поцелуи, — Эриксон ахнул, когда Микаэль Карл продемонстрировал выученное на чувствительном месте, — и интимный массаж руками и губами. Теперь, полагаю, можно усложнить задачу. 

Он перекатился и запустил длинную руку в брошенный у ножки кровати мешок, который принёс с собой. Вытащил из мешка бутылку ароматического масла.

— Ещё массаж? — Микаэль Карл оторвался от него. — Я только за.

— Не совсем, мой милый мальчик. Перевернись на живот, и я покажу тебе, что имел в виду.

* * *

_— Его Величество, — со строгой гордостью ответил гвардеец, — оставил это утром._

До того, как время вышло, Микаэль Карл вспомнил кое о чём и заскочил в хижину Урича. Так и есть, Эриксон — нет, король — забыл на столе небольшую голубую книгу, заложенную счастливыми тибетскими чётками. Король уже ушёл — теперь слишком поздно бежать за ним, чтобы отдать их. Микаэль Карл спрятал книгу в карман.

Перед тем, как выйти, он заглянул в маленькую комнату и нахмурился.

— Единственная нормальная кровать в лагере, да?

* * *

_— Ты думал, — сказал Микаэль Карл, — что я упущу шанс увидеть тебя на троне после всех моих усилий усадить тебя туда?_

 

После того, как доктор вышел, Урлих Карл снова взгромоздился на край кровати, но на сей раз ближе к изголовью. Микаэль Карл выжидающе посмотрел на него, пытаясь улыбнуться не задействуя мышц щёк.

Король легко коснулся руками повязок на его лице: большой с правой стороны и новой, поменьше, слева.

— Ты не должен был дразнить Лопта, — сказал Урлих Карл. — Я бы сказал, что он не блефовал.

— Ты не должен был позволять ему манипулировать тобой, — парировал Микаэль Карл, удерживая руки короля своими.

— Я только пытался выиграть немного времени, — Урлих Карл целомудренно наблюдал, как юноша прижимается губами к его пальцам. — Ты уверен, что в порядке? Можешь хотя бы двинуть головой?

Микаэль Карл чуть наклонил голову в одну сторону, потом в другую. 

— Тяжеловато, но не слишком плохо. Давай, — он откинул угол покрывала и приглашающе погладил открывшуюся простыню.

Король колебался.

Микаэль Карл замер.

— Теперь, когда ты король, это означает, что ты не можешь больше... заниматься моим образованием?

Тёмные глаза, так похожие на его, взглянули Микаэля Карла.

— Теперь, когда ты знаешь о нашем родстве, разве ты всё ещё хочешь меня?

— Конечно. Давай, я так долго ждал!

Урлих Карл рассмеялся и наклонился вниз, чтобы стянуть сапоги, а затем скользнул к нему в кровать.

— Не преувеличивай, волчонок. Прошло лишь... Сколько? Четыре? Пять дней?

— Мне казалось, больше.

— Будто целая жизнь, — Урлих Карл склонился к нему с поцелуем, но замер, едва его рука коснулась повязки. — Послушай, Микаэль Карл...

Юноша вздрогнул и подобрался, усаживаясь выше. Звучало не очень хорошо.

— Как королю, мне стоит быть более осторожным. И, конечно, я буду очень занят почти всё время.

— То есть, ты имеешь ввиду, что действительно не можешь?

— Могу, но не каждую ночь. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты чувствовал себя... в любом случае, я не хочу как-либо давить на тебя.

Микаэль Карл изучил короля. И был уверен, что видел в его глазах желание наравне с заботой.

— Давить, ну да... — он фыркнул и принялся расстёгивать пуговицы на рубашке брата. — Хватит разыгрывать благородного упрямца. Разве похоже, что я под давлением?

— Не особенно, — Урлих Карл скользнул ему под воротник, лаская шею и плечо. — Но ты уверен, что способен на это сейчас? Не знаю, заметил ли ты, но тут везде бинты.

Микаэль Карл прервался и оттянул пижаму, чтобы заглянуть вниз.

— Ух! Если я не заметил, то как об этом узнал ты?

— Когда ты свалился, мы не могли не проверить, не ранен ли ты. Даже когда мы не увидели ничего серьёзного, я опасался, что может быть внутреннее кровотечение. Не хотел бы я снова так перепугаться.

Микаэль Карл знал, что надо отвлечь короля от этих мыслей до того, как он придёт в дурное расположение духа, как это случалось пару раз в дома на Пала Хорн.

— Так вы раздели меня догола прямо в соборе перед толпой? — он озорно глянул вверх, в очередной раз осознал, что улыбаться всё ещё больно, и попытался передать улыбку глазами. — Это не то, что некоторые люди называют... извращением? 

Он запустил руку королю под рубашку и ущипнул его в стратегическое место.

Урлих Карл застонал и притянул юношу ближе.

— Негодяй. Я покажу тебе извращение! — проворчал он и горячо поцеловал Микаэля Карла.

— Хорошая идея, — бросил в ответ Микаэль Карл, чуть отстранившись на мгновение.

К тому времени, как Урлих Карл заснул, он совершенно отвлёкся от каких-либо мрачных мыслей.

* * *

_Но ты действительно выглядишь очаровательно, мальчик мой, — король поднял к глазам воображаемые очки и сделал вид, будто разглядывает его через них. — Эта форма очень тебе идёт. Тебе стоит всегда носить чёрное_

 

Король нахмурился и набросился на свой ланч с необычной жестокостью. Микаэль Карл подумал, что он, должно быть, волнуется о суде, но мгновение спустя король пробормотал:

— И что это было за представление на ступенях Кафедрального Собора?

Сидящий рядом с ним Урич испустил странный звук и отложил вилку.

Микаэль Карл пожал плечами.

— Было немного грязно, но Кобенц и другие должны были увидеть, что мы близки к победе, или они не сбежали бы. Без офицеров — и без пулемётов — у повстанцев не осталось ничего, чтобы помочь им выстоять против кавалерии.

— Но ты не знал, что у них нет пулемётов, когда атаковал. _В одиночку_ , — сердито посмотрел на младшего брата Урлих Карл.

— Мне так жаль, Ваше Величество, — влез Урич. — Я не знал, что он собирается делать.

Микаэль Карл фыркнул. 

— И что бы вы сделали? Остановили меня? Это было единственным действием, имеющим смысл.

— Мы бы напали все вместе. А так вы оказались в одиночестве против этой банды. Когда вы упали, Я подумал, что повстанцы убили вас. Ваше Высочество. — Вздрогнув, Урич вспомнил о приличиях и кивнул в сторону главы стола. — Ваше Величество.

Микаэля Карла не волновали условности; он проигнорировал короля и посмотрел прямо на Урича.

— Я хотел, чтобы они думали, что убили меня. В этом и был смысл. Это задержало их, и вы смогли расправиться с ними.

— Я должен был быть возле Вашего Высочества, — настаивал Урич. — В этом заключается долг адъютанта. Если Ваше Величество желает, чтобы я сложил полномочия...

— Отставить! — прервал его Микаэль Карл. — Чёрными плащами командует кронпринц. Мне решать уволить вас или оставить. Король не имеет здесь права голоса.

— Я бы сказал, что король действительно не может ничего с этим сделать, — сухо сказал Урлих Карл, одарив брата немного кривой улыбкой. — Ты в точности повторяешь сказанные мной слова, когда я повышал Урича два года назад, несмотря на возражения старого короля. Должен сказать, мне бы не хотелось очутиться на месте деда.

Герцог Йоган, до того слушавший их перепалку не выказывая интереса, промокнул губы салфеткой.

— Как бы ни была забавна эта история, нам придётся вернуться к настоящим проблемам. Что вы думаете о шансах Кобенца, Ваше Величество?

Разговор вернулся к официальным делам, и Микаэлю Карлу наконец-то удалось уговорить Урича съесть ланч.

* * *

_Урич выполнял гораздо больше поручений, нежели обычный адъютант. С того момента, как король вызвал его в хижину и представил Микаэля Карла как будущего командира, Урич стал тому охраной гидом, телохранителем и, что было лучше всего, другом._

Микаэль Карл со вздохом опустился на кровать и начал стягивать сапоги. Вечер был утомительно скучным, полным пышных рубашек и гулом дипломатических речей. Он знал, что признание Англией и Соединёнными Штатами было очень важнó, но разве нельзя было отпустить всех спать, пока те занимались этим? А до того он около недели провёл в разъездах с Обердамном и Кафнером, как левретка на ленточке.

По крайней мере, в этот раз у него под рукой был Урич, готовый подсказать, разъяснить или с усмешкой поделиться с Микаэлем Карлом язвительным замечанием. Но он предпочёл бы разделить это с братом.

Микаэль Карл раньше думал, что король должно быть очень одинок из-за своего положения, такой же узник, каким он чувствовал себя под присмотром Обердамна. Возможно, кронпринц был бы желанной компанией для короля, как ближайший по социальному статусу. Однако, в те несколько раз, что он подходил к Урлиху Карлу, чтобы поговорить, казалось, что тот сросся со своими королевскими обязанностями, в которых не оставалось места дружбе.

Сегодня, во время коронации и вечерней аудиенции, Микаэль Карл увидел брата первый раз за две недели — с той самой ночи, когда Кобенц был осуждён. "Я буду очень занят", — сказал ему тогда король. И "не каждую ночь". Микаэль Карл и не представлял, что он имел в виду "никогда"!

Но, может быть, Урлих Карл так и хотел? Герцог Йоган назвал принца "претендент". Думал ли король о нём так же — как о сопернике и угрозе? Ожидал того, что Микаэль Карл оставит его при первой же возможности? Или хотел, чтобы тот ушёл?

Микаэль Карл уставился в никуда, забыв о сапогах, пока Урич не присел перед ним.

— Позвольте помочь, Ваше Высочество, — он крепко ухватился за каблук и потянул, снимая сапог.

Микаэль Карл посмотрел на молодого человека, стоящего перед ним на коленях, и почувствовал, как странные эмоции, весь вечер бушевавшие в груди, сфокусировались во что-то конкретное. 

— Благодарю, Урич. Не знаю, что бы я без тебя делал.

Урич усмехнулся, отставил сапоги в сторону и поднялся, чтобы снять красную перевязь через голову Микаэля Карла. Аккуратно сложив её, он начал расстёгивать длинный ряд пуговиц, скрепляющих тунику принца до самого низа.

Микаэль Карл почувствовал, как от такого внимания по позвоночнику пронеслась горячая дрожь.

Урич взглянул вопросительно, и выражение его глаз смягчилось. Он поднял руку и почти дотронулся до шрама на щеке Микаэля Карла.

— Мне всё ещё с трудом верится, что ты пережил ту атаку. Когда тот повстанец выстрелил, и я увидел, как ты упал...

Микаэль Карл фыркнул.

— Да ладно, на тот момент ты знал меня, должно быть, часов двенадцать. И большую часть этого времени я спал, задавал глупые вопросы и орал.

Урич вернулся к пуговицам, его щёки порозовели.

— В бою вы показали, что вы за человек. Я понял, что вы настоящий Карлов и настоящий командир.

Теперь покраснел принц.

— Как долго ты знал короля до того, как стал готов умереть за него? — многозначительно спросил Урич.

— Кто сказал, что я был готов за него умереть?

— Ты сам, своим боевым кличем.

_За короля! За Морванию и короля!_

— Ох. Да, вынужден признать... Но на это потребовалось больше двенадцати часов! — Микаэль Карл подумал о своём знакомстве с человеком, которого знал как американца, и обо всём, что за этим последовало, и его лицо вспыхнуло. — Два дня, по-крайней мере.

Урич усмехнулся и стянул с него тунику. Они одновременно потянулись к застёжке рубашки, и их руки соприкоснулись. Микаэль Карл переплёл свои пальцы с его и удерживал, ловя его взгляд.

 _Почему нет_ , подумал он. В конце концов, подобные ситуации были часты, когда Урлих Карл "обучал" его. И не было похоже, чтобы сейчас королю было до него дело.

Он медленно поднялся и потянул Урича на себя, не отпуская его взгляда, пока они не оказались так близко, что чувствовали дыхание друг друга, и лизнул его приблизительно в краешек губ.

Урич отпрянул, сверкая глазами и учащённо дыша. 

— Я... Ваше Высочество, я польщён...

Микаэль Карл опустил руки и нахмурился.

— Я не пытался польстить тебе. Я хотел сделать тебе приятно.

— Мне приятно то, что вы сделали. Но я не могу...

Уроки Урлиха Карла охватывали изящные принятия или отклонения предложения, но не изящное принятие отклонённых предложений. Микаэль Карл попытался восстановить своё достоинство, но сделать это стоя в чулках и с наполовину расстёгнутой рубашкой было нелегко.

Урич всё ещё пытался оправдаться.

— Я не хочу причинять боли Его Величеству.

Микаэль Карл задрожал, будто на него вылили ведро ледяной воды. Он вспомнил раскладушку в хижине Урича, книгу на его столе.

— Тогда убирайся. Мне больше не понадобится твоя помощь этим вечером, — он отвернулся, не желая больше встречаться с Уричем взглядом, и принялся возиться с рубашкой, чтобы хоть чем-то себя занять.

— Ваше Высочество, я... Мне жаль...

— Убирайся! — отрезал Микаэль Карл, но потом попытался чуть смягчить тон. — Увидимся утром на банкете.

В конце концов, Урич не был виноват в том, что он понял ситуацию в корне неверно.

Мгновение спустя он услышал щелчок закрывшейся двери и устало бросился на кровать. Глаза жгло.

— Проклятие, — пробормотал он в подушку.

* * *

_— И не желал тебя! — тон, которым Урлих Карл произнёс это, окончательно развеял сомнения его брата._

 

Наконец-то Микаэль Карл лежал в огромной королевской кровати, увиденной в день, когда обнаружил секретный проход. Сейчас, когда Урлих Карл лежал рядом с ним, комната не казалась такой пугающей. В конце концов, это была лишь мебель, а сатиновые простыни были прекрасны.

Простыни были ими смяты и отброшены в миг, когда они оба были слишком разгорячены, и сейчас Микаэль Карл только начал восстанавливать дыхание. Он ощутил скользящие по его лопаткам жаркие руки и обернулся, чтобы улыбнуться своему королю.

— Мы должны заниматься этим каждую ночь.

Урлих Карл усмехнулся.

— Я бы хотел. У меня будет больше свободного времени, когда мы переберёмся в Летний Дворец.

Принц вспомнил о чём-то, и его улыбка поблекла.

— А что насчёт... — он замолчал.

— Насчёт чего?

— За ужином герцог Йоган сказал, что тебе нужно жениться.

— Не прямо же сейчас. У меня прекрасный наследник, — с этими словами Урлих Карл сдвинул руку ниже и ободряюще шлёпнул его, — так что преемственность вне опасности.

Микаэль Карл поморщился.

— Что означает, что жениться придётся мне!

— Только если захочешь, волчонок. Нет причин нам обои страдать.

— Но твоя жена, королева, разве не воспрепятствует этому? — он помахал рукой в узком пространстве между ними.

— Будет зависеть от её происхождения. Если она морванийка, у неё наверняка будут подобные отношения с одной, или даже несколькими фрейлинами.

Микаэль Карл был захвачен возникшей у него в воображении картиной.

— Они могут заниматься этим?

— Конечно, глупый мальчишка. Но, Микаэль Карл... — король снова коснулся его щеки, — если она будет препятствовать, мне придётся уступить ей, как минимум на время. Я намерен попытаться, даже если это будет в большей степени дипломатический брак.

Микаэль Карл кивнул, помрачнев.

— Я понимаю.

— Но до этого ещё много времени. В ближайших планах у нас осмотр Летнего Дворца. И я полагаю, имеется ещё некоторое количество неохваченного дополнительного материала для изучения, — король с усмешкой потянулся к мочке его уха. — И если я слишком занят, или слишком стар, чтобы поспеть за твоими юношескими желаниями...

Теперь уже Микаэль Карл шлёпнул короля по нежному месту.

— Прекрати это, волчонок! Я лишь собирался сказать, что у тебя есть другие возможности. Уверен, Урич не откажется, он очень любит тебя.

Микаэль Карл застыл.

— Что не так?

— Урич, — он вздохнул. — Однажды ночью я обидел его подобным предложением.

Урлих Карл нахмурился.

— Как оно могло обидеть его?

— Он полагал, что причинит тебе этим боль, — Микаэль Карл закрыл глаза. — Ты... был с ним?

— Да, но не более года. Ещё до того, как старый король умер.

— Но... в лагере, в горах, ты сказал...

— Сказал что?

— Что у него единственная приличная кровать.

Урлих Карл мгновение озадаченно смотрел на него, а потом откинул голову назад и захохотал.

— Я сказал, что лучшая во всём лагере, и ничего более не имел в виду. И она всё равно недостаточно большая для двоих. Тебе ли не знать — ты же спал на ней.

— Просто вырубился. Я был очень измотан.

— Как и я. Мне надо было возвращаться в штаб оборотней, но я почти спал стоя. Полковник Хоптэн предлагал свою хижину, но Урич сказал, что у него тише. Когда мы отошли на достаточное расстояние, Урич шепнул мне, что кровать полковника провисает так же, как и его подбородок.

Микаэль Карл рассмеялся.

— Так вы ничем не занимались в тот вечер?

— Я слишком устал тогда и слишком волновался о тебе, волчонок, — король глубоко поцеловал его. — Подозревал, что без меня ты ввязался в неприятности, и не ошибся в этом.

— Мне стоит принести Уричу извинения. Или объяснить. Или... не знаю.

— Кажется, это мне надо объяснить. Мне интересно, почему он подумал, что причинит мне боль, — его руки снова вычерчивали узоры на замерзшей спине брата. — Должно быть, он понял, насколько я боюсь потерять тебя.

— Ох! Я не думал об этом. Полагаю, нам обоим надо объясниться с ним.

Урлих Карл шаловливо улыбнулся.

— Отличная мысль! Летний Дворец достаточно уединён для этого.

Микаэлю Карлу понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы осознать, о чём говорит король. Его лицо снова вспыхнуло.

— То есть, мы все вместе... втроём?

— Это одна из возможностей, о которых я упоминал, — ответил Урлих Карл, снова целуя его.

Принц заметил, что некая его часть снова оживает.

— В таком случае, — пробормотал он, разворачиваясь к брату, — полагаю, нам стоит сначала повторить пройденный ранее материал.


End file.
